destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Shiro-4
Shiro-4 est un Chasseur Exo qui fait partie des éclaireurs les plus loyaux de l'Avant-Garde. Histoire Shiro-4 est chargé de traquer et d'éliminer les menaces Éliksni, Shiro a passé le plus clair de son temps entre la Terre, la Lune et Vénus, récoltant des informations et réalisant des attaques éclair sur des groupes d'Éliksni en activité.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Grimoire : Alliés // Alliés de la Tour // Shiro-4 Pendant la crise de l'ARIA, Shiro-4 a été envoyé au Temple de Fer par Cayde pour aider le Seigneur Saladin à coordonner la campagne contre les Diables symbiotiques, fournissant des informations stratégiques aux Gardiens sur le terrain. Équipement Citations Sur lui-même * La solitude ne me dérange pas mais de temps à autre, il est bon de faire équipe. * À chaque pas que je fais, je suis toujours aussi surpris que nous en sachions aussi peu. * Pour comprendre son ennemi, il faut savoir rester stoïque. Shiro, l’éclaireur * Ce que nous faisons en dehors de la Cité, c'est comme ça que nous la protégeons. * Restez concentré(e), gardien(ne). Nous avons des kilomètres et des kilomètres à sécuriser au Cosmodrome avant de comprendre ce qui se passe. * Parfait : les Déchus, non contents de vénérer leurs dieux, veulent maintenant les remplacer. * On doit se concentrer sur autre chose : frapper les Déchus pour les remettre à leur place. * Seigneur gardien (Dame gardienne), les Diables symbiotiques requièrent toute votre attention. * Ce regain d'activité dans la Contrée infestée indique que les Déchus s'enhardissent, deviennent plus agressifs. * Il faut continuer ou les Déchus envahiront le Cosmodrome pour de bon. * Les Déchus n'abandonneront pas le Cosmodrome sans combattre. * Le fait que les Diables aient réussi à faire revivre Sepiks est ... inquiétant ... * Le problème avec les dieux-machines, c'est qu'ils peuvent être reconstruits : nous devons être vigilants. * Un nouveau dieu apparait chaque jour. Si tout le monde est un dieu : qui donc l'est vraiment ? * Ce problème avec les Déchus ne va pas disparaitre du jour au lendemain. * Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer ce que vous avez vécu : affronter les Seigneurs de Fer dans cet état ... Sachez juste que vous avez fait ce qui devait être fait. * Le Seigneur gardien ( la Dame gardienne) revient ... Et un dieu Déchu disparait ... * Les Symbiotes croyaient que l'Archonte Premier était leur dieu. Jusqu'à ce que vous prouviez qu'il était mortel comme n'importe quel autre Déchu. * Vous avez tué un Premier mais sa bande de Symbiotes rôde toujours. * L'Archonte Premier et ses Architectes sont morts mais les Symbiotes errent toujours dans le Cosmodrome. * Ne perdez pas votre concentration maintenant, Gardien(ne). Les Diables symbiotiques contrôlent toujours la Contrée infestée. * Les Diables symbiotiques continuent à se battre. Peut-être qu'ils seront un peu moins têtus une fois que nous aurons réduit leur nombre. * Gardien(ne), nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec les Diables symbiotiques. Sur Cayde-6 * J'ai de la peine pour Cayde : coincé à la Tour alors que tout se passe ici. * Cayde a beaucoup de respect pour vous, Gardien(ne). * Cayde avait raison à propos de vous : un bon combattant, toujours prêt(e) pour le prochain tour. Sur Tyra Karn * Laissons Tyra et les autres Cryptarques décider de ce qui sera inscrit dans la légende. Notre rôle à nous, c'est de leur donner des histoires à raconter. * Archiviste n'est pas qu'une simple définition : c'est ce qu'elle est au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se nourrit de l'Histoire pour la comprendre et la partager. * Tyra sait comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Si Saladin ne veut pas parler, elle le fera. Sur Saladin Forge et la Bannière de Fer * Vous avez réalisé le souhait de Saladin. * Quand on peut protéger en même temps la Cité et l'héritage d'un héros, c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne journée. * Je ne voudrais pas manquer de respect à Saladin mais la menace de l'ARIA est bien plus qu'une question d'honneur. * C'est plus qu'une simple question d'honneur. * Vous avez accompli le souhait de Saladin et des Seigneurs de Fer. * Saladin a l'air ... sombre ... Mais quelque chose de nouveau brûle en lui. * Quoique vous fassiez : n'appelez pas ses loups des mascottes quand Saladin est dans les parages. * Peut-être que Saladin vous laissera adopter un de ses loups ? * Le Seigneur Saladin est de bonne humeur. * Je me demande combien de Temples de Fer sont dissimulés à travers le monde ? Sur la haine que Shiro semble vouer aux Éliksni * J'espère que vous aimez la chasse aux Déchus ? * Plus nous éliminons de Déchus, mieux nous nous portons. * Est-ce que le Seigneur gardien (la Dame gardienne) est prêt(e) à brutaliser quelques Déchus de plus ou vous avez besoin de reprendre votre souffle ? * Si les Déchus ont un nom pour vous, je parie que c'est une insulte. Vous devriez en être fier (fière). Sur l'utilisation que Shiro compte faire de l'ARIA * L'épidémie est une menace mais aussi une opportunité : nous devons en profiter tant que nous le pouvons. * Donc ... Nous n'avons plus d'Archonte Premier, les Symbiotes sont déboussolés et nous avons mis la main sur l'ARIA. Tout ça grâce à vous. * L'ARIA est une technologie de l'Âge d'Or : je parie tous mes lumens que nous sous-estimons son pouvoir. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Divers * Seigneur gardien (Dame gardienne) : bienvenue ! * Vous êtes-vous assez préparé ? * Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, Gardien(ne). * Êtes-vous ici pour vous battre ou pour explorer ? Quelque soit votre réponse, votre Lumière pourrait nous aider. * Souvenez-vous bien que la force brute n'est pas la seule solution. * Vous avez un historique incroyable, vous savez ? * Alors ce nouveau titre ? Seigneur gardien (Dame gardienne) : vous pouvez en être fier (fière). * Une nouvelle recrue pour les Seigneurs de Fer ! * Vous connaissez bien le Cosmodrome ? * Votre Lumière va être mise à l'épreuve, Gardien(ne). * Restez vigilant et revenez sain et sauf ! * « Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. » – Anonyme « Permettez-moi de vous contredire. » – Shiro-4Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Texte d'ambiance : L'Intrus (Pistolet) Traductions à trouver * "The Fallen getting their hands on SIVA tech isn’t something to take lightly." * "The Fallen getting their hands on SIVA isn’t something we can ignore." * "The Splicers are augmented with SIVA, which means they understand that tech more than we do." * "The Archon Prime is dead… but we’ve got a long way to go with our Fallen problem." * "No… No… an Archon Prime… yeah, it’s a first for me too, but it’s dead so a first and hopefully last." * "These Splicers have fortified a entire section of the Cosmo’s outer wall… they’re protecting something." * "You’ve got one helluva track record, Guardian." * "If the Splicers can use SIVA to create false gods… imagine what a good gunsmith could do with it." * "Even after the Complex, the Splicer situation is bad and it’s getting worse." * “You should take pride in all that you’ve done for the Iron Lords, but this fight isn’t over… just so you’re clear.” * "I'd pat you on the back for taking out the Splicers' new Prime, but this fight is far from over." * "Welcome to the party." * "I’m here when you need me." * "Well, I knew you were good… but Iron Lord? That’s impressive." * "Watch yourself, keep focused." * "The Iron Lords' crest fits you well." * "To the trail's end sister/brother." * "The newest Iron Lord graces us with her/his light." * "Don’t get too cocky out there." * "You’ve faced down a siege engine and a Splicer's Prime… well done Lady/Lord Guardian." * "I’m here to help." * "Till next time, Guardian." * "Sister/Brother." * "You need anything, I’m here." * "Nice cloak, Hunter." * "Maintain your focus." * "Your Light is needed here." * "How's your focus, Guardian?" * "Is there a god you can't defeat?" * "Welcome back Lady/Lord Guardian. I never doubted you." * "Happy hunting." * "The Plaguelands await." * "Always good to see another Hunter. No wonder the Vanguard have their eye on you." * "You know, scholars and explorers have a lot in common" * "Hunter! The trails we seek are simply lost and must be found." * "Hey, hey! You with me? Lets get to it." * "Guardian! We have a war to fight." Théories et faits marquants Shiro, l'armurier * Shiro est particulièrement talentueux pour la traque et le combat mais également pour la fabrication d'armes. * Il a amélioré lui-même son pistolet personnel, L'Intrus, grâce aux innombrables patrouilles qu'il a effectuées en bravant les territoires sauvages au-delà de la Cité.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Grimoire : Inventaire // Armes spéciales // L'Intrus * Il a participé au déchiffrage de l'énigme de la des serveurs de l'ARIA qui a conduit à la création du fusil à impulsion Pic infectieux.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Grimoire : Inventaire // Armes principales // Pic infectieux * Il a utilisé les plans de la série Khvostov pour créer le Khvostov 7G-0X.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Grimoire : Inventaire // Armes principales // Khvostov 7G-0X * Il a modifié des éléments de l'ARIA pour les combiner avec le Gjallarhorn.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Grimoire : Activités // Les Seigneurs de Fer // La beauté de la destruction Shiro, l'assassin * La cape de Shiro est faite à partir de bannières de la Maison des Rois, il est possible que Shiro l'ait conçue à partir des trophées prélevés sur les nobles de cette Maison qu'il a assassinés pour le compte de l'Avant-Garde. Références Catégorie:Gardiens Catégorie:Exos Catégorie:Avant-Garde Catégorie:Chasseurs Catégorie:Marchands Catégorie:Armuriers